While The Mutt's Away The Wolf Will Play
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kouga watches as Inu's busy chasing Kikyo leaving Kagome alone, Kouga sees the chance he's been waiting for comforts Kag, woos, & wins her. When Inu comes to his senses and comes back it's to late they're already mated, comedy romance LEMON, Kouga/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Inuyasha's not around and he's not paying attention. Kouga is, he spends time with and woos our favorite miko, they get to know each other, and things move in another direction, Kouga?Kag

**While The Mutt's Away The Wolf Will Play**

**By Raven 2010 Aug 25 2011**

**The attentive wolf, disappearing hanyou, Kouga's plan phase 1 kindness**

"Sango, Miroku when Kagome comes back make sure you keep that mangy wolf away from her while I'm gone" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha you idiot the last thing Kouga would ever do is hurt Kagome you know that" Sango scolded

"Yeah sure he'll kidnap her the first chance he gets, especially when he see's I'm not around" so will ya just do that for me? Inuyasha said in a sour tone

"So that's how it is eh" Kouga who was watching from his hiding place said "We'll see mutt face, we will see"

"And where Inuyasha my friend might you be off to? Miroku asked

"None of your business"

"Cough clay humper cough" Sango said

"Damn you humans are so nosy" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Damn you hanyou's are so dense and brainless" pissed off Sango insulted "Kouga is gorgeous oh and that body of his. Wow he really knows how to treat a woman"

"Shit mutt face is fuming, hehehe, Sango I love you to pieces" Kouga thought

"Sango you've been out in the damn sun to long your brains been cooked" Inuyasha wisecracked "That flea bag's so ugly he wouldn't make a good rug. If he was I wouldn't wipe my feet on him"

"Man I bet he's got a long dick is a good fuck and can go all night long" Sango said to piss Inuyasha off "You know what they say about ookami's?

"Not that I care or anything" but what do they say? Inuyasha slightly snapped

"Dogs are alright, but wolves last all night" Sango needled

"Ouch that's got to hurt and burn to" Kouga said, and fell on his ass laughing

"Shows what you know that is total bullshit, it's a well known fact that dogs do way more then wolves" Inuyasha bit

"If you say so" Sango replied

"Well I do, and I've got to go now" the red faced hanyou said and took off running

"Careful clay pussy causes splinters in live dicks" Miroku yelled to his retreating form

"You know Miroku truth is that Inu's and ookami's are equal in the sex department. I just said that shit to aggravate mister moronic"

"Sango I applaud you for your amazing acting skills" said Miroku

"Hey Miroku you don't think he's actually fucking Kikyho do you?

"Nah I don't see how there's no real flesh or warmth down there, besides I truly believe were he so dumb as to try he would have a dick that very much resembled a pin cushion" Miroku said grinning evilly

"Miroku you are a sick ma" Sango started to say when they heard a thud, then heavy laughter and what sounded like a foot stomping on the ground "What the hell?

Sango, and Miroku ran like hell to see what was going on when they got there they saw a sight that made them grin, Kouga on his back holding his stomach, rolling from side to side, and laughing so hard tears poured from his eyes, stomping one foot on the ground. The poor wolf in all his life had never laughed so hard before, he looked up when he sensed Miroku, and Sango there nearly breathless at first could not speak

"Hehehe, clay pussy, splinters, dick look like pincushion. Shit, wolf die laughing" Kouga got out

"Kouga you were there? Miroku said

"Y, yeah I was and I h, heard the whole thing" he got out "T, thank you"

"Yes Inuyasha is an ass" Sango added

"And so much fun to fuck with" Kouga said "Oh shit and that part you said about me having a long one, and fucking all night long really got mutt face riled more then the other stuff you said"

"Yeah that was my favorite part" Sango told him

"Mine to" Miroku added

Kagome came back through the well when she started climbing, a hand reached down to help her up, while the other grabbed the big bag she had with her. Once out she immediately Inuyasha wasn't there, which was unusual especially when she was coming back with ramen , a frown crossed her face

"Hey beautiful welcome back" Kouga greeted

"Kouga? Surprised Kagome said

"The one and only" He teased

"I'm happy to see you" will you have some ramen and meat with us?

"Sure I appreciate good food, and you always cook the best" he complimented, phase one of his plan kindness

Inuyasha was as usual to occupied elsewhere to pay attention to what was going on right in his own backyard, and to dumb to notice that very slowly but surely something was going to be slipping away. Five hours later Kouga scented Inuyasha coming, he told the others, kissed Kagome's hands said farewell and left, but wouldn't be far away, he'd be hidden and watching

"Hey why do I smell wolf" Inuyasha barked

Kagome was in a rare mood and was about to give it to him raw, after Sango told her what happened in her absence she was going to use one of Miroku's torture devices "Got a dick full of clay splinters? Need some ointment for the pain? Damn must hurt like hell" hah?

"What? Wench what the hell? Inuyasha bellowed

"Last time I checked you weren't deaf" then to bust his balls "Sniff, sniff eew why do you reek of graveyard dirt and clay? You need a bath, phew" Kagome needled

Inuyasha turned white as snow, and stared at her with shocked eyes "What? He mumbled

"I know I can smell it all the way over here rank" Sango lied

"Yes Inuyasha, please bathe?" Miroku playing along said

"Your full of shit. All of you" he snapped and stomped off forgetting all about a certain wolf

"All I have to do now is wait" Kouga thought

**Hurt, comfort, and a loving wolf, phase 3 being there**

After ranting about Hojo needing to stay away from her while they were in her time and after they'd come back through the well, Kagome watched as once again Inuyasha ran off for another one of his meetings with Kikyho. Sadness squeezed her heart and shattered it like glass, to say that Kouga was pissed would be an understatement, he mentally told himself to kill the mutt

Kouga watched as Kagome left the village and went into the forest once she was a good distance away she stopped, then sat on a wide flat topped rock with her hands in her lap. She looked like she wanted to cry and it broke Kouga's heart he waited a few minutes he was glad that at least she did not cry, unexpected and at the same time Kagome felt strong a pair of strong arms around her, and a warn strong body against her back

"Kouga?

"Yeah beautiful it's me"

"Thank you" she said in a defeated tone

"I'll be here for you if you'll let me" Kouga offered

"I'd like that"

"So time travel? He said

"Yep" Kagome answered

"Through the well?

"Yes" she replied

"Kagome I will always be there for you" you know that right?

"I know, I'll do the same for you" she told him

"My Kagome" he said and buried his nose in her hair

As Kouga continued to hold her they gazed up at the moon, and the bright beautiful stars "Beautiful, isn't it?" she commented "It isn't like this in my time"

"What do you mean?

"In the future there's pollution which blocks out a lot of things. And the air isn't as clear as it is here" she explained

"Wow, if that's what's coming the worlds gonna be one fucked up place" he joked "But the best thing the future sent me is you"

"Thanks Kouga you always know the right thing to say"

"I try" he teased "Would you mind coming here and meeting me when you go for your daily walks? We can hang out talk and get to know each other"

"Sounds good to me" she replied with a big smile

It started getting late and Kouga walked her back to the village, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before they parted ways, as she walked away "Bye beautiful"

She turned and looked back "See you tomorrow"

"I'll be there" he answered

When Kagome entered the village Inuyasha saw her "Oi wench where the hall have you been?

"Wouldn't you like to know? And where the hell have you been? Kagome shot back

"I, um, hey never mind me we're talking about you here"

"That's a good little doggie with a secret avoid the subject" she needled

"That's my woman" smiling Kouga who was hiding with his scent masked said

"But"

"But nothing Inuyasha when you tell me your's I'll tell you mine" Kagome ragged

**Torment, perverted observation, sweet temptation**

Kouga found himself doing something he'd never thought of doing, and had never done before watching Kagome while she was bathing in the hot spring, he was never so aroused as he was right then. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back looking but touching was sheer hell and was driving him almost completely insane, but he could not stop himself

The next day Kouga hid per perched up on a tree branch watching the woman he loved bathe, she had one leg up with her foot on a rock for balance, she lathered her leg with soap and began washing it. Kouga fantasized about what she could do to him with her hands, how it would feel to have them roam his body, hot kisses and caresses exchanged, exploring one another's bodies, long slow love making

"Oh I've got to do something about this soon or I am going to fucking die" Kouga thought

He watched as she got out of the water, dried off, and got dressed, thoughts of what he could do to her with his tongue, her taste while she writhed beneath him in ecstasy, he was so hard now it ached. Kouga new without a doubt that he'd have to relieve himself soon, after Kagome was gone he did just that, it was beginning to get to him and he was going to have to remedy the situation soon

**Lemon starts**

After days and days of repeating this process Kouga decided he had to do something about it, right on schedule Kagome came to the hot spring to bathe, she stripped and stepped in. she with her back against a rock. Kagome felt warm lips on hers on hers' and arms around her, then some thing hard poking her lower region, her eyes snapped open to see Kouga she closed them and went with it

Kouga felt her breasts, then his large hands slid down to her thighs gently robbing them, then parted them and wrapped them around his waist, her hands felt his large strong muscular chest back, and arms. She moved her hands up to and untied his hair and it fell around him like a black curtain of midnight, with one hand he rubbed the tip up and down her opening, and with it gently massaged her pearl to ready her for entrance

Kouga entered her fully buried inside at the same breaking her maidenhead he moved slowly in and out, even though he was huge she adjusted to him fast enjoying the feel of him within her. His tongue continued to brush against hers they had not once stopped kissing Kouga loved kissing and so did she, they were a perfect match, when her legs tightened around him he heard her silent plea and sped up his pace

Feeling her swiftly tightening around him he started relentlessly pounding into her, Kagome began meeting his thrusts with her own hard and savage, her releases were reoccurring and more then he could count. Kouga was nearly ready to erupt like a volcano Kagome was right with him, when the moment drew close and the second it began, he broke the kiss and plunged his now elongated fangs into the left side her neck

In a few seconds Kagome fully transformed into an ookami and marked her mate in the same way he had done her forever binding them together. And while the process was taking place both they're powers swirled around them and merged as one forming a new power to be shared by them for eternity, Kouga was beyond thrilled to finally have and be marked by her, and to have marked her as his forever

When they simultaneously removed they're fangs from each other both howled signaling they were mates, another round of climaxes hit them hard _**"Oh Kougaaaaa"**_

"_**Uh my Kagome"**_

Both began kissing each others necks "Kouga feels so good"

"I love you Kagome"

"And I you my sexy wolf" she said, Kouga nipped her ears "Yes" she moaned "Ah Kouga harder" he obliged

Kouga licked the edges of her new pointed ears she went nuts "My little wolfette we won't be going anywhere for quite some time to come" he whispered in her ear

"_**Oh, oh my gods Kougaaaaa" **_

"_**Kagome ughhh" **_they continued for hours

**Lemon ends**

Inuyasha was going nuts wondering where Kagome was but thanks to Kouga's scent removing abilities no trail of he and Kagome's scents could be found, and the powerful he had erected was in destructible, mean while Kouga and kagome continued to enjoy each other repeatedly

Late the next afternoon holding hands the lovebirds walked into the village, Miroku looked with a perverted congratulatory grin, Sango's eyes nearly pooped out of her head, then she smiled. Inuyasha on the other hand was many things but smiling or thrilled was not one of them, there he stood with wide eyes a shocked expression covering his face then clinched his fists

"You dirty wolf" what the fuck did you do? Inuyasha bellowed

"Mated, duh" Kouga wise cracked

"Miserable bastard" Inuyasha insulted

"No happy bastard" and you know what they say dog breath?"

"No asshole" what the fuck do they say? Inuyasha bit

"While the mutt's away the wolf will play" Kouga razzed

"Yup and he played me all night long repeatedly" Kagome needled

"See told ya so, told ya so the wolve's are the horniest. Hahaha? Sango ragged and did a happy dance

"Hey where's Kikyho? Asked Kagome "Inuyasha's your usually kissing her ass"

"Dead" Sango answered

"Hah? What? How? Kagome asked

"Bitch got on my nerves so I killer her"

"Ohhh shit, way to go Sango" Kouga said

"Thanks" Sango replied

"So mutt face why aren't you bitching, or waging freaking war over it? Kouga questioned

"Shit happened, to much to explain it'd take forever to tell" Inuyasha answered

"Well Ayame's a nice girl, she's looking for a mate, and she loves dogs" Kouga told him with a wolfish grin

"Really? Inuyasha said with a big grin Kouga pointed toward the east and Inuyasha took off in that direction

"We won't be seeing him for a while" Kagome said

"Maybe after he gets laid he'll be mellow" Sango replied

"Pussy cures all" Miroku joked

"Miroku you perv" both Sango, and Kagome said in the same breath

"Well it's true" Miroku answered with a naughty grin


End file.
